In 22 years, Tiffany will be 3 times as old as she is right now. How old is she right now?
Explanation: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Tiffany's age. Let Tiffany's age be $t$ In 22 years, she will be $t + 22$ years old. At that time, she will also be $3 t$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $t + 22 = 3 t$ Solving for $t$ , we get: $2 t = 22$ $t = 11$.